Photonic integrated circuits (photonic ICs) are devices that integrate multiple optical components onto a single chip, similar to electronic integrated circuits. Integrating multiple optical components onto the same chip is desirable because the integration facilitates more efficient processing compared to discrete components. Primary applications of photonic ICs include optical communications, though applications in other fields such as optical computing are also of interest. Optical components that may be integrated as part of photonic ICs include, but are not limited to, lasers, waveguides, photodetectors, modulators, and optical isolators. Recent developments have been made directed to integration of optical components onto a silicon substrate. However, the materials forming current optical isolators tend to not bond well with silicon, driving research into new fabrication techniques for the integration of optical isolators onto silicon substrates.